KORPS
Overview KORPS is a global criminal organization featuring in M.I. High. Originally thought to be destroyed, it returned to power and destroyed SKUL in “The Fall of SKUL”. KORPS' namesakes are a corpse, a dead body; and an army corps, a large military formation consisting of 2 or more divisions. Hence, KORPS is split into several divisions, each of which is named after a body part/function. In the Bunker, an old M.I.9 war room underneath M.I.9 HQ, a large board with different KORPS divisions and their relationships was seen during “Trojan KORPS”. A similar, more modern board was seen briefly on a wall in the M.I.9 base underneath Saint Hearts’s during “The Mayze” and has made an appearance, albeit brief, in every episode since. Both boards featured the names and logos of KORPS’ divisions and the relationships between different divisions. Various KORPS division leaders signed in at the end of “Trojan KORPS” after the Mastermind admitted to the Crime Minister that “there is no sense in hiding the rest of the organization” and ordered her to “unleash them”. However, most of their voices were scrambled together, so it is unsure as to what most of their names were. It is unknown as to exactly how many divisions of KORPS there are as only a small portion have been seen or discussed in detail but based on the number of KORPS division leaders that signed in at the end of “Trojan KORPS”, it can be assumed that from that scene, there are currently at least twelve different divisions of KORPS. It is unknown as to how many different divisions existed during the war, but based on the events of various episodes, there were at least eight. Before the Grand Master assumed command of SKUL. and the organization broke away from KORPS, its name was originally written as SKUL as shown in The Bunker during “Trojan KORPS”. After it broke away and KORPS were defeated, the name was turned into an acronym that stood for different phrases. The meaning of the initials was changed slightly throughout the series but were: Super Kriminal Underworld League (Series 1), Secret Kriminal Underworld League (Series 2), and Secret Kriminal Underground League (Series 5). As such, it remains the only division of KORPS whose name was an acronym. History KORPS was an organization that Frank London, Stella Knight, and M.I.9 went to war with over 10 years ago. A full-scale secret world war broke out between M.I.9 and KORPS and both sides fought across the globe. Frank London was the commander who led the M.I.9 team in the final battle with KORPS. It resulted with the death of his team and Frank was the only victim to get out alive when he had to destroy KORPS' Intercontinental Ballistic Missile (ICBM). However, the KORPS leadership survived and after staying in hiding for over 10 years, they rose again to power after destroying SKUL in “The Fall of SKUL”. In “Frankenstein” and “The Beginning”, it was revealed that KORPS existed before World War 2 and their science division STERNUM was working on a super soldier program that was later abandoned. In “The Last Stand” KORPS is destroyed. Phrase *KORPS signature phrase **”The Fall of SKUL”, “Trojan KORPS” -- “KORPS is rising.” **”We Need to Talk About KORTEX”, “The Last Stand” -- “KORPS has risen.” SKUL/KORPS *The identity of the first in command (Mastermind, Grand Master) is not revealed. *The identity of the second in command (Crime Minister, Jade Dixon-Halliday) is revealed. *The leaders are male and rarely go into the field. *The executive leaders are female and constantly go into the field. Bases *Cranium Institution **”One Flew Over the Budgie's Cage” *KORPS abandoned base **”One Flew Over the Budgie's Cage” **”The Beginning” **”The Man Who Drew Tomorrow” **”The Problem Probe” **”The Shadow Games” *KORPS base **”The Fall of SKUL” **”The Last Stand” *KORPS Saint Hearts base **”Frankenstein” **”The Beginning” **”The Last Stand” *Mayze **”The Mayze” The Heart *KORPS supercomputer that monitors the KORPS computer network. Located in the center of KORPS HQ. Seen in “We Need to Talk About KORTEX” and “The Last Stand”. *Namesake is a heart; a muscular organ that pumps blood through blood vessels around the body. Agents Active *Alexis Von Hades *Linus Currie Recruited by M.I.9 *Clone of the Mastermind **Keri Summers (J.4.5.K.3.R.1) **Kloe (B.9.2.K.L.0.E.7) **Libi (J.6.3.L.1.B.1) **Zoe (V.9.5.Z.0.E.6) Arrested *Bobby Bleach *Crime Minister *Grand Master *Hamish Campbell *Janus (“Mission: Incredible”) *Mike Stern *Nick Tesla (“The Final Endgame”) *Retentive Dead *Edwin Grosse (“Grosse Encounters”) *Hyperia Von Hades *Mastermind *Steinberg *Walker: STERNUM agent (“Frankenstein”) *Walter M. Dainbridge: STERNUM scientist (“Frankenstein”) Divisions EARDRUM *EARDRUM’s purpose is unknown. It is seen in HQ during Series 7. *EARDRUM’s namesake is the eardrum; transmits sound in the air into the middle ear. FIST *FIST’s purpose is unknown. It is seen in HQ during Series 7. *FIST’s namesake is a fist; an action where a hand has the fingers curled into the palm and the thumb retracted, displaying the knuckles. KLAVIKLE *KLAVIKLE’s purpose is unknown. It was mentioned in, “Grosse Encounters”. *KLAVIKLE’s namesake is the clavicle, or the collarbone; a long bone between the scapula and the sternum that makes up part of the shoulder. KNEECAP *KNEECAP’s purpose is unknown. It is seen in HQ during Series 7. *KNEECAP is a thick, circular-triangular bone which articulates with the femur (thigh bone) and covers and protects the anterior articular surface of the knee joint. KNUCKLE *They appear in “The Fall of SKUL” and appear to be the infantry. *KNUCKLE is a part of the hand. KORTEX *KORTEX was activated in “The Mayze” and destroyed in “The Last Stand”. *The Mastermind said it would “finish M.I.9 for good”. It infiltrated M.I.9 and replaced the leadership with KORPS agents. *The function of KORTEX is similar to other fictional organizations such as HYDRA. The criminal/terrorist organization compromises the leadership in order to seize control. *KORTEX’s namesake is the cortex; the outermost layer of an organ. MUSCLE *MUSCLE’s purpose is unknown. It is seen in HQ during Series 7. *MUSCLE’s namesake is a muscle; a soft tissue that provides movement. NEOKORTEX *NEOKORTEX is KORPS’ division for Biological Research. *NEOKORTEX made its first appearance when KORPS’ divisions signed in at “Trojan KORPS” and was in “One Flew Over the Budgie's Cage”. *NEOKORTEX’s namesake is the neocortex; a part of the brain of mammals, it is part of the cerebral cortex which (in humans) deals with intelligence, memory, thinking, consciousness and language. NOSTRIL *NOSTRIL’s purpose is unknown. It was seen in the bunker during, “Trojan KORPS”. *NOSTRIL’s namesake is a nostril; one of the two channels of the nose. PELVIS *PELVIS’ purpose is unknown. It was seen in the bunker during, “Trojan KORPS” and in HQ during Series 7. *PELVIS’ namesake is the pelvis; the bony structure, in the middle of the skeleton, that connects the base of the spine to the upper end of the legs. SKAPULA *SKAPULA is KORPS’ division for assassination. *In “The Shadow Games”, it was the host of the “Shadow Games”, a tournament where the 4 deadliest assassins in the world would fight to become the next Shadow Master; the leader of SKAPULA. It is televised so that the leaders of KORPS and members of SKAPULA could see who they were going to work with. All competitors wore masks on their faces but the winner would remove theirs at the end. Ex-Shadow Masters were allowed to participate. *According to Alexis Von Hades, “Rules are made by the victor”. Similarly, Odo tells Sisko in “A Man Alone” and “Necessary Evil” that the government decides the definition of laws and “blind” justice. A similar statement is made by Drelfin of the Imperial Security Bureau. *It was mentioned in “Old School” and was the main focus in “The Shadow Games”. *SKAPULA’s namesake is the scapula, or the shoulder blade; the bone that connects the humerus (upper arm bone) with the clavicle (collar bone). SKOTOMA *SKOTOMA is KORPS’ division for Stealth Robotics. It was seen in, “The Mayze”. *Similiar robots are seen in “The Last Stand”. *SKOTOMA’s namesake is a scotoma; a blind spot. SKUL *SKUL was a division of KORPS which broke away when the Grand Master assumed control. Later KORPS was “defeated” by M.I.9 and the name changed to “Super Kriminal Underworld League”. During Series 2 it changed to Secret Kriminal Underworld League and then Secret Kriminal Underground League during Series 5. It was first seen in “The Sinister Prime Minister” and destroyed in “The Fall of SKUL”. Although it’s original purpose was unknown, it served as an organization for theft and criminal training from Series 1-Series 5. *It was seen in nearly every single episode from Series 1-Series 5 and, “The Fall of SKUL”. *SKUL’s namesake is the skull; the bony structure, at the top of the skeleton, in the head that supports the structure of the face and protects the brain. SPINE *SPINE’s purpose is unknown. It is seen in HQ during Series 7. *SPINE’s namesake is the spine; a hard, needle shaped anatomical structure. SPLEEN *SPLEEN’s purpose is unknown. It was seen in the bunker during, “Trojan KORPS” and in HQ during Series 7. *SPLEEN’ namesake is the spleen; an organ that filters blood. STERNUM *STERNUM is led by the Scientist General and is for Scientific Research. During, “Frankenstein”, it was revealed that STERNUM had been trying to create super soldiers during World War 2 and a base was discovered under Saint Hearts near the M.I.9 base. (“Frankenstein”, “The Beginning”) *STERNUM’s namesake is the sternum, or the breastbone; a flat bone that lies in the middle front part of the rib cage. STOMACH *STOMACH’s purpose is unknown. It is seen in HQ during Series 7. *STOMACH’s namesake is the stomach; an organ that digest food. TORSO *TORSO’s purpose is unknown. *Agents from TORSO were seen after the Grand Master’s stealth plane crashed in “The Fall of SKUL” and TORSO agents broke into Vault 12 in “Trojan KORPS”. It was also seen in the bunker during, “Trojan KORPS” and in HQ during Series 7. *TORSO’s namesake is the torso; the term for the part of the body between the neck and the limbs, it included the chest, abdomen and the pelvis. VIZION *VIZION is KORPS’ division for architecture. It was seen in, “The Mayze”. *VIZION’s namesake is visual perception; the ability to process information contained in visible light resulting in perception, otherwise known as eyesight, sight or vision. Trivia *During, “Forever Young”, the “National Organization for Scientific Extrapolation” was seen; it was called NOSE for short, similarly to how all of KORPS's divisions are named after body parts. Gallery MI High Series 6 - Episode 1.24.jpg|KNUCKLE MI High Series 6 - Episode 1.25.jpg|KORPS logo 6.13.7.jpg|KORPS logo KORPS_Logo.png|KORPS logo Korps.png|Banners SE06EP6.jpg|Banners MI High Series 6 - Episode 6.31.jpg|Banners MI High Series 6 - Episode 6.32.jpg|Banners MI High Series 6 - Episode 6.38.jpg|Banners M.i. high series 6 The Hive.jpg|Banners The heart.png|Heart supercomputer MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.3.jpg|”One Flew Over the Budgie's Cage” MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.4.jpg|”One Flew Over the Budgie's Cage” MI High Series 6 - Episode 11.6.jpg|”Prison Break” KORPS_HQ.png|”Trojan KORPS” MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.22.jpg|”Old School” MI High Series 6 - Episode 3.26.jpg|”Grosse Encounters” MI High Series 6 - Episode 3.27.jpg|”Grosse Encounters” MI High Series 6 - Episode 3.28.jpg|”Grosse Encounters” MI High Series 6 - Episode 3.29.jpg|”Grosse Encounters” MI High Series 6 - Episode 3.30.jpg|”Grosse Encounters” KORPS_final_assault.png|”One Flew Over the Budgie's Cage”. SKOTOMA.png|”The Mayze” Keri In SKOTOMA.PNG|”The Mayze” MI High Series 6 - Episode 2.4.jpg|List Keri, Libi, The Mayze.jpg|Libi in STERNUM uniform Category:Faction Category:KORPS